


Ritzy Shopaholic Stinker

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: CEO Im Nayeon, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Staff Associate Kim Dahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: When Im Nayeon, a shopaholic CEO collides with Kim Dahyun, the associate staff.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Ritzy Shopaholic Stinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikka27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikka27/gifts).



> This is a gift for rikka27. Thank you for your gifts!

"Dahyun, the CEO of Im Profit is coming! Hurry, fix yourself!" The manager, Yoo Jeongyeon, urged the sneaking, of slurping on the steaming cup of noodles, Dahyun inside the staff's room at the very side.

"Sh-t!" Dahyun cursed, repeating it twice more, upon feeling her tongue burned from the hotness of the newly made dinner that she was supposed to enjoy, but then now her tongue got numbed forbidding her to enjoy every food she'll eat until it healed.

She huffed and groaned, closing the plastic lid, and half-heartedly secured it on the side with the chopsticks on top as she sluggishly stood up. Unlike what she was told of fixing herself, she didn't bother in too much frustration of both by withheld from her meal and the _CE_ O who was coming at the moment.

"Dahyun!"

"Yes, yes! I'm here!" Dahyun answered promptly, walking towards Jeongyeon who was standing beside the counter near the entrance door. She stood beside her, the older immediately dusted off and straightened her uniform for some reason.

"You can't show yourself like this to any customer, Dahyun, especially that Im." She berated, fixing Dahyun's posture by straightening her shoulders and stretched her frowning lips upward. "Show your radiant smile."

She wanted to snicker, if she could, then she already did, but realizing who was this _importan_ t customer, irritated her.

Dahyun let out a forced, tight-lipped smile, her hands properly on top of her stomach as she waited for the woman who had been the cause of commotion inside the luxurious mall.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of four barrel-chested men looking scary in their black uniforms, holding each other's hands as they were surrounding the woman of everyone's dreams basing on how loud the squeals of the head-over-heels fanboys and fangirls, and the continuous shutters of camera that annoyed Dahyun big time because she was taking too much of her time waiting instead of proceeding to what _the customer_ needed so she could put an end on her shift.

After a while of waiting, Dahyun's nightmare, clad in an elegant red off-shoulder dress that showed off her, _of course_ , shoulder, her long black hair cascading down her back, as her ever so fresh, natural beauty flexed on its own without even trying as she walked with full confidence in the middle of her body-barrier, going straight inside the clothing line Dahyun was working in, it was none other than the nationwide popular fashion IT girl, _CEO Im Nayeon._

"Welcome to _Hourglass Apparel._ What brings you in to see us again? Please do your thing quickly without disturbing me, thank you." Dahyun stated their welcoming remark in a ninety-degree bow with less enthusiasm plus a little addition of her true feelings that ended up not welcoming at all.

She felt a nudge on her side, of course, it was Manager Jeong. Warning her through her widened eyes, but she only could care less, because of so many reasons.

"Miss Yoo, is this how the staff here greets? It's somewhat disappointing." The model-CEO asked, handing the white paper bag she was carrying earlier to one of her men, then looked at her newly shaded nails.

"No, Miss Im, I guarantee you that everyone here is kind and welcoming-"

"That's not how this one here just showed me?" She ejaculated, crossing her arms and putting her weight on her right foot. She looked at the glaring staff, "And she didn't even look sorry?"

"Manager Jeong, you have to be clear. Everyone is welcoming except me," She looked at Nayeon with another fake smile, "So, Ma'am, if you want a welcoming staff then you are free to ask anyone here. I'm sure they'll gladly tend to you in a flash." Then shifted back to the gaping manager again, "You should call Sana, Manager Jeong, she's the most welcoming here, while I go quietly to our back room and enjoy my deserving dinner. Enjoy your time, Ma'am."

Dahyun bowed and turned her heels, walking a little faster to the staff room, taking advantage of their gaping because of her long speech, so she wouldn't be called back again.

However, the world must have hated her this much, from the moment she met this Im model that had never failed to annoy her in her shift since the first time she stepped her foot in their shop, that it only a matter of twisting their door and slipping in but the authoritative, annoying, stagy voice of the woman stopped her.

"On second thought, I want someone with the attitude just like me." She announced with a smirk, putting her hair on her back with a flick like she's somewhere in the advertisement shoot. "Do you have anyone else with that personality here?"

Dahyun clicked his tongue, furrowing his brow as she faced the CEO with a displeased expression. _She really won't let her go without irritating her, will she?_

"Uh, I think it's only..." Jeongyeon looked at Dahyun conflictedly, raising her pointing finger to her side.

"Manager Jeong," Dahyun exhaled, rolling her eyes. "You should know all of our staff. Call Tzuyu, she has the most unwelcoming attitude here. Do you want me to call her myself? So you can leave me alone and grant me my wish."

"I'm wasting my time here," Nayeon let out, rolling her eyes, and started walking in the straight direction where the dresses were located. She looked back at Jeongyeon, "I want someone named Kim Dahyun, I bet no one else named as such here except to that girl? Make her follow me."

Jeongyeon scampered to the irritated Dahyun's side, she was silently screaming in her palm and mumbling incoherent words through gritted teeth. She got one that sounded like a _beach_.

"Go follow her. You know you are her favorite—"

"Favorite to see me suffering? To make me carry her high as a ten-story building shopped clothes when she has paid bodyguards to do that for her? If that's the kind of person who has chosen me to be her favorite, I'd rather not exist anymore." Dahyun grumbled, face heavily crumpled.

She didn't certainly understand why, of all the staff there, she was the one she chose to follow her every time she goes shopping in their shop. She also didn't know why she had to bring her paper bags on her car when it was not even included in her work. It was just so tiring and frustrating.

"Are you done?" She asked after making sure that Dahyun was done from her rant, "Go follow her now. You can't do anything if she likes you. She gets what she wants."

_"Where's the staff here!? No, I don't like you, go away!"_

Dahyun huffed upon hearing Nayeon's complaint and repelling when someone rushed to her side when she asked for a staff. She sluggishly walked to where she was, Jeongyeon tapping her shoulder and whispering that she'll raise her salary for the month to compensate for her frustration in handling the CEO model Im.

"Took you long enough, how much is this?"

Dahyun looked at the blue bodycon dress she was showing her, it was elegant. This woman had a taste in dresses that accentuated her glamour, or it could also be that she was just too pretty that she could make a simple dress turned into a fashion trend in just an instant.

But then again, she's still the one who annoyed Dahyun every night.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have eyes? There's a price tag dangling in front of you."

Nayeon raised her brow then looked at the small rectangular paper attached to the dress's back. She turned red, slightly embarrassed about it but then scoffed and threw the dress to Dahyun, to which it hit her face, without looking at the price tag. "I'll buy it. I don't need to see the price anyway."

"Whatever." Dahyun just replied, frowning upon feeling her stomach grumble. She's hungry, hadn't eaten anything since she started her shift.

Nayeon glanced at her, catching her holding her stomach. She put down the dress she was holding and took the one in Dahyun's arm, surprising the younger.

"Are you done? Is that the only one you're going to buy?" She asked in surprise, because who wouldn't? Im Nayeon was a shopaholic woman, she buys what she wants to buy, and often ending up in a bulk buying, so seeing her with only one dress in her hand is a strange thing now.

"No, I'll just see if this fits me. Go." She told her.

"Go?"

Nayeon turned her back, "I'll call you when I need you. Go and fill your dragons."

Dahyun confusedly looked at the walking away figure, thinking when did this woman start caring for her, or her _dragons,_ because as far as she could remember, her arms would almost detach from her body from carrying her shopped clothes and she would just watch that to happen. She wondered if she was sick, she hoped she was because she was a lot kinder than her stinky attitude.

When Nayeon looked back, that was the only time she immediately tore her gaze from her and started walking out, realizing she had stood there for a while that Nayeon had already reached the changing room and found her gaze on her.

She walked back into the staff room, found Tzuyu sitting alone on the side with her eyes closed inside with also ramen beside her. She took her ramen and sat beside her, probably feeling her presence, she opened her eyes.

"I bet you'll wait again for me to finish to the customers before you eat yours," Dahyun remarked softly, taking Tzuyu's cup of ramen and handed it to her.

"Well, I was about to eat seeing that the bitch is your customer and you'll probably take longer than usual in assisting her, I just rested for a while," Tzuyu replied, sitting properly and opened her steaming seafood flavored ramen.

"Don't call her that." Dahyun defended mindlessly, stirring her ramen. "She isn't like that today. That's also why I'm here."

Dahyun's stomach growled, and Tzuyu pursed her lips to not laugh at the sound.

"Maybe that's because of that. The sound is irritating." Tzuyu commented then laugh, earning a glare from Dahyun. "You should eat, unnie. She won't let you go that easy."

Dahyun hummed, while nodding, slurping her dinner. Creasing her forehead at the taste though it was not hot anymore. "I hope she will. I'm still hoping she'll not need me today."

Unfortunately, she still did. And Dahyun took back her words of she's not a bitch today because she was. To the highest level.

"You want me to carry that, all!?" Dahyun exclaimed, a little too loud that a few customers had whipped their heads to their side in surprise. "I mean, yes, of course, I'll carry that because that's part of my job as a staff, right? Customer's always right, sure, I'll carry that."

Dahyun bent down and started hooking everything on her arm, all while cursing. Nayeon who was hearing all of her mumbles was stopping herself from giggling, because she was cursing the _customer's always right_ adage and whoever came up with that.

"Please lead the way before I lead your way to heaven," She said irritatedly, then mumbled, "If you're really going there."

"What?" Nayeon asked, started to walk ahead of her, and Dahyun following like she was her assistant, a poor, burdened one.

"I said shut your mouth and walk quickly." Dahyun retorted, her patience was dangerously becoming short.

They took the escalator, thankfully, because Dahyun's shoulders were aching again from carrying a lot, and her feet were also shaking. She was also sweating, panting, and looked so exhausted, that even the people seeing her looked at her with sympathy.

Nayeon looked up at Dahyun, there was a four steps distance from each other because of the paper bags, but she could still see her face glistening with sweats, her hair messily sticking on her skin, and looked really so tired that even her, who caused it, felt sorry.

She stepped on the floor when she reached the end, took her branded handkerchief on her bag, and waited for Dahyun to also get down. The younger watched her with confusion when she reached her chin, she even stepped backward as she looked at her weirdly, but she got her shoulder and made her stay.

"What are you doing?" She asked, prying her face away from her hold but the older kept it still. She froze when a handkerchief carefully dabbed on her face, the strong perfume there was making her in a daze that she didn't have any idea if what was happening right now was just a dream and hallucination. Because truth to be told—Im Nayeon, the ritzy, shopaholic, with stinky attitude wouldn't do such this kind act.

"I'm wiping your sweats?" Nayeon answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know idiot, but why..." There were flashes of cameras. Then Dahyun nodded, "Ah, for fame."

Nayeon looked at where Dahyun was looking, there were groups of people who were taking pictures of their moment. Nayeon creased her forehead, she looked back at Dahyun then fixed her hair.

"This is not for attention. You just look ugly. Let's go." Nayeon unconsciously, but not to Dahyun, held her hand and pulled her out of the scene, didn't want to be crowded by these people.

Dahyun scoffed at her answer but didn't answer back. Her hand being held by her and guiding her to the way was enough to shut her up, probably because it was her first time being held by a famous personality, and it was making her nervous that she could feel something within her that she didn't know what.

"I know you like holding my hand but you can let go now because we're here," Nayeon said, trying to shake her hand from Dahyun but the latter was still clasping it firmly.

Dahyun immediately let go of her hand, the weight of the paper bags was back so she immediately took it out of her arms, frowning upon seeing the streaks that it made on her skin.

She then bowed, "I'm going. I hope _no_ t to see you again in our shop. Thank you."

"Wait," Nayeon called, but Dahyun didn't look back and started walking faster, she huffed and ran to her, pulling her elbow which made her stopped and irritatedly looked back at her. "I'm calling you?"

"And so? I can always choose to pretend I didn't hear it." Dahyun responded, creasing her forehead. "What do you need?"

Nayeon dropped her hand on her and took her wallet, taking out a white calling card there, and shoved it to Dahyun's hand because if she'll just hand it to her, she won't take it so better be sure than sorry.

"What's this?"

"Calling card. Call me." She said, looking at Dahyun's irritated eyes, windering when she'll look at her softly like how she looked at one of her co-staff, Tzuyu.

"Why? For what?"

Nayeon shrugged, "Because I want to? I'll wait for your call. Take care." She said then walked back to her car, leaving Dahyun wondering.

Dahyun never called.

———

Nayeon stepped her foot inside the Hourglass Apparel, expecting to be greeted by a certain fair lady who had always been greeting her _unwelcomel_ y yet still found oddly pleasure by it, but tonight, after a while of not being back to the shop because of how busy she got these past few days and expecting to find leisure in shopping or more like in annoying this certain staff, there was no fair, frowning lady to be found, instead, an emotionless, stoic one was there with Jeongyeon.

"Good evening, welcome to Hourglass Apparel. What do you need?" 

Nayeon craned her neck to the side, looking at every woman who was wearing a uniform and hoping to see a woman with pale legs but there was none.

She looked at Jeongyeon, "I want someone named Kim Dahyun, where is she?"

"Oh, uh, actually. How should I put this?" Jeongyeon asked conflictedly.

"She got fired because of you."

Nayeon blinked, she felt like she suddenly got deaf. She chortled, "Say again?"

"Tzuyu put it nicely." Jeongyeon scolded, then looked at Nayeon again. "Yeah, apparently there was a video, a cut one, where Dahyun was seen like shouting at you. Someone sent it to the heads so she was fired."

She froze, feeling her heart thumped a little faster upon hearing what happened. To put it harshly, harsher than how Tzuyu straight up told her about it—Dahyun was fired because of her fans, the reason why she wasn't calling her, and probably hated her more.

"Does she have work? If yes, do you know where she works now?" Nayeon asked softly, her voice full of worry that earned a raising brow from Tzuyu.

"I don't know, Nayeon, but this girl here surely knows something, or might I say everything," Jeongyeon said, pointing to Tzuyu who was observing Nayeon intently.

Nayeon met Tzuyu's gaze, she almost stepped back at how intimidating those were, but she stood her ground. She's still older, she should be the one inflicting pressure and not her.

"Uh, do you know where is she?" She face-palmed herself with how small her voice came out.

"Yes. But I won't tell you." Tzuyu firmly said, not moving an inch nor tearing her gaze from Nayeon.

"Why? Are you her parents? Sister? Relative? I think you're just her friend-"

"Yes, girl...friend."

Nayeon stared at Tzuyu, now her fear had vanished, it shifted to a neutral one as she met Tzuyu's gaze with the same intensity. Jeongyeon, however, was looking at the two and when she realized what Tzuyu said, she hit her shoulder which almost made the younger lost her balance.

"What are you saying? I _am_ your girlfriend?" Jeongyeon nagged, her voice in disbelief while glaring at Tzuyu. "Wow. I can't believe you can say that in front of me? Wow, Tzuyu."

Nayeon bewilderedly watched as Tzuyu cutely chuckled, her eyes almost lost and her dimple showed while she side-hugged a sulking Jeongyeon. 

  
"I was just testing what this old woman would say. You know how much I care for Dahyun unnie." Tzuyu explained, old woman pertaining to, of course, Nayeon.

"I can't believe you-" Tzuyu hugged Jeongyeon and buried her face on the crook of the latter's neck, purring like a cat, so Jeongyeon gave up just like that. It's Tzuyu, the softest person ever existed, who was she to nag at her?

"Excuse me? Can you give me now what I need? I wasted twenty minutes now watching you flirt with each other." Nayeon interrupted their moment, her eyes rolling with disgust, but couldn't deny their cuteness.

Tzuyu detached herself from Jeongyeon, her stoic face was back. "Still, why? Are you going to make her suffer again by making her carry your things? No, I won't tell you."

Nayeon huffed, her bangs being blown by it. "That's my way of showing my affection, okay? I don't know how to express my...feelings so I just think of annoying her which she looks gravely cute. But I like her the first time I see her here while I was shopping."

Tzuyu and Jeongyeon watched as how her face turned beet red while telling it to them. Of course, they should have seen it coming, Nayeon was not _tha_ t of a stinker like how Dahyun thought of her, well maybe she was, but only to the pale girl alone because according to her, it was her special way of getting her attention.

"She's working on the street."

"What!? On the street? As a what? Don't tell me a street sweeper? Oh my gosh." Nayeon had her forehead creased too much she took her phone and turned her back to the two and called a certain number.

Her guilt was eating her up for what had she brought the poor lady into, and she wouldn't let her work on there! The weather was especially cold and she couldn't bear imagining her freezing to death.

"Jihyo?" She called her secretary, manager, and best friend, Park Jihyo. "Please contact the owner of this," she looked at Jeongyeon with crumpled face, "What's the name of this shop again?"

"Hourglass Apparel."

"Hourglass Apparel. Tell them that I want to buy this clothing line. Offer them twice the amount to make sure. Do you understand, Ji? Bye."

The two girls stood there all those time watching the process of how they will have a change of executive in the coming days.

"You bought a clothing line you didn't even know the name of?" Tzuyu asked incredulously. "Wow. I only thought you're addicted to shopping, I didn't know you can be an idiot sometimes."

Nayeon just shrugged, "Which street is Dahyun working at?"

"She's not a street sweeper, she's a vendor in the night market. Just find her there, she's selling Teokbokki." Tzuyu told her. "Good luck, she hates you and your fans."

"I know." Nayeon sighed, then decided to move. "I'll go. And for clarification, I am not addicted to shopping, it's just my way to see Dahyun. Bye!"

"Ew. Whipped." Tzuyu remarked, watching Nayeon ran outside with her bodyguards following behind.

"Like you to me?" Jeongyeon asked with a playful smile.

"No."

"Yah!"

———

Nayeon wore her gray hoodie, and thick glasses for disguise, She also warned her bodyguards not to follow her since that would be too obvious and her disguise would only put to waste because her bodyguards' bodies were exceptionally big.

She looked left and right, looking for a Teokbokki store that Tzuyu said where Dahyun was working.

"My poor baby working in this polluted place." She muttered to herself, she was holding her hoodie to cover her face that only half of her face was seen. "Where is this damn Teokbokki store now?"

After a few minutes of walking, she decided to just ask for someone around, she was not used to walking for a long distance so her feet were already aching. She found a man who had a small paper plate on his hand with a stick there, her mouth had tainted with orange sauce so he was obviously eating her target food.

"Hi, sir. Do you happen to know the Teokbokki places around here? I'm kind of craving some." She asked which had the man's food who was about to be consumed suspended in the air when she talked.

The man glared at her for stopping him from eating. "There's a lot around here, but if you're looking for the best, then you have to try the small store there at the right, with yellow paint."

"Is there a woman serving there with pale skin and uh, beautiful?" She asked, hoping for him to nod but he shook his head. "Then no, I don't want there."

"Who are you looking for again?"

"I'm looking for a pale girl, like whiter than snow white, smile brighter than the sun that could light up the whole world, eyes sharp and sexy, this small, cute and huggable. Do you find someone near that description?" Nayeon asked, didn't realize that the man was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"I just asked one question but you confessed your whole adoration. Anyway, there's one near your description there, the one on the farther right side. I think the woman was getting a lot of attention. Is she an idol?"

"No, it's because she's beautiful." Nayeon took cash from her wallet and gave it to him. "Anyway, thank you. Eat a lot of Teokbokki."

Nayeon started walking to where the man instructed him to. Her brows raised upon seeing that the place was so busy, there were a lot of people like what the man had said, and there were also other people who were eating outside.

She saw a glimpse of the person she was looking for, and she couldn't help but frown at how haggard she looked, but still pretty. Her eyes were also tired, but she was still smiling while serving their customer's food.

Nayeon decided to walk in, still hiding her face, she decided to sit on the farthest table, her eyes never leaving Dahyun's every move. She really felt sorry for what happened to her, she knew the salary in the clothing line was higher than here, and there was not much movement there unlike her work now. And she didn't want it as well, she didn't want to see her getting tired.

She raised her hand, asking for a server, to which there was someone who rushed to her. "What's your order, Ma'am?"

"Can I order a person?" She straightly asked.

"Pardon?"

"A person? That girlie there? I want to have her sit with me. How much?"

The woman scratched her head, her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, ma'am. This isn't a bar that you could order someone to sit with you. And that woman is scary than her look perceives you, you might want to rethink."

"No, I'm sure of her. Anyway, I'll order one pot, and make sure the one named Kim Dahyun deliver it to me. Do you have anyone here named as such than that woman?" She hesitantly shook her head. "Then make her serve it to me."

"I'll...try my best, ma'am."

N

  
ayeon watched as the woman told her order to the cook, then walked to Dahyun who was busy putting the order on one table's order, she whispered something to her and pointed in her direction which made her gaze darted on her so she had to look away and hide herself more.

She took her phone and busied herself there, not wanting to be caught by Dahyun, she was planning on revealing herself at the end of her ship, which means, she will stay until everyone was gone. She received a message from Jihyo telling her that the owner agreed and she needed to sign the contract, followed by another question if that impulsive decision had something to do with this girl she kept on talking about, to which she answered with _yes, of course,_ only this lady had the power to affect her decisions. Maybe because she had fallen already, she wanted to be with her.

However, it had been like months since she had a like-at-first-sight to her, and her motto of 'What she wants, she gets' was long been thrown since the time this lady had the audacity of talking to her with a strong attitude, that started her idea of just annoying her and slightly using her superiority as a customer. But until now, she didn't seem to have any progress to her, aside from her hate getting more and more, she couldn't find any hint of interest when she looked at her.

So, she thought of an idea. _A crooked one._

After just a while, she felt a presence beside her. She turned off her phone and looked up, finding Dahyun, without anything in her hand, standing there and looking at her.

"You want to order my service?" She asked blankly, she was now changed into something new and not her uniform earlier, she was also now with her bag. "Is your shopaholic self brought you here or you're up for something else?"

Nayeon stood up, "I came here for you. Let's talk."

"I figured so. Follow me."

Nayeon quietly followed Dahyun who was not going to the exit but the stairs inside. Still, she followed her until they got through the fourth set of stairs, leading to the last door where she supposed was the rooftop. She took out her disguise when she was sure there were no people around.

The fair girl settled her bag on the bench there and sat beside it, taking out her shoes, and started massaging it. She felt Nayeon sat beside her, watching her swirled her foot.

"Your ankle is swelling." Nayeon noticed, moving closer to her to snatch her foot from her, and was the one to move it. "How long have you been standing?"

Dahyun just shrugged, looking at her aching foot. She had been working from day to night, and there was no time she even had a break to sit at least, there were always customers going in and it was certainly exhausting all of her.

"You look so tired. Do you want me to send you home first?"

"No. Tell me what you want then go home, and if you can, don't show yourself to me ever." Dahyun spat, closing her eyes as those felt heavy.

"I can't."

"Then you have to." She looked straight into her eyes, "Have some mercy on me. All your presence did to me was to make me suffer, you and your fans were the reason why I was fired, lost my job, and had to go through this so I could make myself a living. I'm fine with this, Im, just leave me alone."

Nayeon looked down, rubbed Dahyun's swelling ankle soothingly, though her words were piercing her heart. "That's why I want to apologize. I'm totally fine with you shouting, glaring, rolling your eyes, and greeting me with your unwelcoming remarks as long as I get to see you."

"What are you saying?" Dahyun asked in confusion. "Why do you want to see me? I don't even want to see you. Am I the tired one or you? I think you should go."

Dahyun stood up, wearing her shoes but Nayeon pulled her back, made her sit again, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her lips.

_Her crooked plan._

Dahyun's eyes grew wide, her system suddenly all woke up, feeling her heart leaped along with her stomach flipping. She tried pushing Nayeon, but she was too strong to even move an inch. Leaving her with no other choice but to kiss her back because she was already losing her breath.

Nayeon smiled at the kiss, going more delicately as she placed her hand at the back of the younger's head while the other stayed on her cheek. Her heart was pounding hard, her hand clammy, and it was getting hotter, but she could feel her happiness. She didn't know kissing a girl would make her this happy.

And maybe she was not just an ordinary girl. She loved her.

"What did just happened?" Dahyun asked, after a while of separating. "Why did you kiss me? That's my first kiss, you idiot!"

Nayeon caught Dahyun's hand and pulled her again for a smack, the younger closing her eyes which made the older giggled again.

"Admit it, my lips are addicting, soft and sweet, right?" Nayeon asked, wiggling her brows. "Right?"

"No." Dahyun pried her arms away from Nayeon, glaring at her cockiness, but the redness on her face couldn't deny that fact. "Again, why did you kiss me?"

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I like you. I like you more than those cheap dresses you were selling. I want to see you that's why I'm visiting your shop. I am annoying you because I want to be different from those customers you were entertaining and so I could have a certain trait that will be stored in your mind so you will always think of me. I like you, Dahyun."

"Are you being serious right now? You? Like me? You must have hit your head somewhere." Dahyun snorted, denying to herself that she felt the same.

_This must be a dream. There's no way that the model, CEO Im Nayeon would like her, right? A simple ordinary woman who all did to her was to talk to her sarcastically. There's no way she would._

"I didn't, Dahyun. I like you. More than you could ever imagine." Nayeon replied, holding Dahyun's hand tightly, the anxiety of being rejected was creeping into her system.

_There's no way her crooked plan would go to waste. Does she have to do it again?_

"Oh, oh! What are you doing?" Dahyun panicky asked moving to the side as Nayeon started leaning again and ready to steal another kiss. "Don't you dare."

"I like you, Dahyun."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Dahyun surrendered, couldn't handle her heart because of her repeated confession. "And I feel the same-"

"Really!? Oh my gosh! My heart almost shattered." Nayeon exclaimed, dramatically clutching her chest.

"But it's not too deep like how you feel," Dahyun added, which made Nayeon stopped and looked at her. "I don't know yet."

"Dahyun, it's fine. I'm not forcing you to like me back, and this one little chance was enough to express to you how I feel. I'm also new to this but we'll figure it out together." Nayeon asserted, squeezing Dahyun's hand. "Okay?"

Dahyun sighed, then slowly nodded. "Okay."

"For now, you're hired."

"What?"

"You're hired." Nayeon reiterated, "I bought the Hourglass Apparel. I'm your new boss."

"You bought it!? I thought the clothes there were cheap?"

"Yes, but you're there so I have to get it. You've got that effect on me."

Dahyun tutted, "No, you just like to shop anything you want."

Nayeon lent her hand to Dahyun to help her stand up, she then stepped closer to her and hugged her waist, face inching closer to her who, unlike earlier, was not moving back.

"How much are your lips? I want to add it to my cart, is it expensive?" She whispered, lips ghosting on Dahyun's.

The younger placed her arms around her shoulder, smiling.

"You got the right timing, Ma'am. That's the only one left, and worth more than anything else."

"Then I'll take it. I'm not a shopaholic for nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> I accept commissions.


End file.
